originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Slender
Backstory: Slender used to be a very happy girl, she always smiled and laughed. But at age 11, she started to become gloomier, and gloomier, due to her parents starting to abuse her. Soon, Slender has gotten a special sister, her name was Miryo suru. Slender has never been so happy in her life when she had recieved her own sister. Years later, when Slender was 17, her parents started to abuse Miryo suru along with Slender. Slender then started to cut herself because she can't take the pain. One night at 11:41, Slender was cutting herself and she swore she heard a low bellowing roar in the distance. She looked out the window and saw a dark figure. The figure stared back at Slender and she heard a voice in her head in a low menacing whisper say "You must kill them." Then Slender was possessed, Slender then went outside to the toolshed and took an axe from a shelf. Slender then went back inside her house and snuck into her parents room and stared at them with a menacing grin. The first one Slender killed was her mother, the way Slender killed her was by slicing her neck with the axe. After Slender's mother was killed, her father woke up and saw his wife dead and a second later, Slender bashed the axe into her father's face and kept bashing his head with the axe until his skull was completely shattered. Slender awakened from her possessed state and saw her parents dead. She was just as happy as when she had gotten a sister. The dark figure from before came into the room then devoured Slender's parent's corpses. He thanked Slender for the meal and Miryo suru walked into the room seeing the dark figure and Slender all bloody. The figure placed his three fingered hand onto Miryo suru's shoulder and he took Miryo suru and Slender into the nearby forest. In the moonlight, the figure turned out to have deep red scales but with spider legs that look brown but are a very dark red color. And then, no one has ever heard of them again. After Slender was taken to the forest, she started to kill people who wander through the forest, she made the victims think she was a lost traveller, and when the victim's back was turned, Slender would sink her large sharp horns into the victim's back and tear of the victim's limbs with her claws with only 4 swift scratches, then she would decapitate the victim's head with her strong tail armor. One day, Slender met a derpy light blue moose named Lumpy, she was trying to make the cause of his demise but her attempts only made her get hurt, when she does get hurt, Lumpy would patch her up and if the wounds were severe, Lumpy would carry her dispite Slender being so heavy. While Lumpy was carrying Slender, Slender tried to go for the kill but she heard a gunshot and Lumpy started running while holding Slender with his hand on her back and on the back of her head with Slender wrapping her arms around him to keep herself from falling. While Lumpy was running on a large fallen tree across a large frozen river, Lumpy made sure to keep balace on the fallen tree but he got shot in the leg and fell into the frozen river. When Slender broke through the ice, she passed out. Lumpy attempted to save her and broke through the ice several meters across the other side of the fallen tree. He made sure Slender was still alive and checked her heartbeat and Lumpy was relieved. Several hours later, Slender woke up all patched up with Lumpy at the side of her who was patched up as well. Lumpy then asked if Slender wanted some food which she reponded saying " S-sure " weakly. So Lumpy gave Slender some cheese and a cupcake which Slender sniffed curiously since she had never eaten cheese or cupcakes before which she tried the both of them and she absolutely loved them to the core. Lumpy then decided to keep Slender at his trailer until her wounds heal and at that time, Slender started to have feelings for Lumpy but she was too nervous to tell him. Lumpy had the same feelings as well and they were both very nervous about telling each other. Slender doesn't care if Lumpy is very derpy and kind of clumsy, she still loves him. Sorry if this is a kind of crappy fanfic, I know, but It took a while for me to think of, but.... I'll put more things in the future.